


Waited So Long

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Mini-fic Masterclass, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Haru has waited ten years to be able to do this.  It’s just the beginning of what could be so much more.
Relationships: Oozora Yuujin/Shinkai Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Waited So Long

**Title:** Waited So Long  
 **Ship:** Haru x Yuujin  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 999  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Savers, Xros Wars, Hunters, Appmon, & NEXT: B12, 950-999; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #13, 999; Mini-fic Masterclass, Appmon, #1, Canon Goodness  
 **Notes:** Ten years post Appmon. This was written in response to a request on tumblr from KrazieKat: Haru x Yuujin, an “I missed you” kiss.  
 **Summary:** Haru has waited ten years to be able to do this. It’s just the beginning of what could be so much more.

* * *

Haru watched the form stretched out before him. He kept himself as still as he could, no matter how much he wanted to hold those cold hands and stare into es that held no life whatsoever. His heart beat faster with each passing moment, but he refused to twitch. 

Rei said that it could take hours for Yuujin to fully wake up and even when he did, there wasn’t any guarantee that he would be like Haru remembered. He might not even remember the truth about himself being an android crafted by Leviathan. 

_Do I want him to?_ Haru vividly remembered the terror of being chased by YJ-14. He never, ever wanted to deal with that again. But he couldn’t keep the truth from Yuujin, either. 

He jerked as without any warning, Yuujin’s fingers twitched and his eyes flickered. Haru’s heart lodged in his throat at once. 

Slowly Yuujin blinked. Then he raised his head, opened his eyes all the way, and looked around. When he saw Haru, he smiled. It was that same smile Haru could never forget from growing up. So warm, so caring, simply _Yuujin_. 

“Yuujin!” His fingers slid around Yuujin’s hand, marveling at how much like human skin it felt against his own. “You’re – you’re all right.” He’d wanted to say “you’re alive” but he still wasn’t sure if that was even the right word for it. 

“Haru.” Yuujin’s voice was a little different, mostly because his artificial vocal chords were different. He blinked a little, then looked down at himself. “What happened?” 

Haru winced. He’d expected that. Well, he’d decided on this once he’d decided to go through with it. 

“What do you remember?” 

Yuujin blinked as he sat up, the cloth Haru placed over him falling down to his waist. “I-I remember…” His eyes slowly widened and he stared down at his hands where Haru held it, then his head jerked up to stare at Haru. “I’m an android.” Fear shook his voice and he tried to move away. Haru didn’t let him, not right now. “Haru – I died – Leviathan was in me and I died…” 

“You died,” Haru agreed with a tight nod of his head. “Ten years ago.” 

Yuujin stared at him, then stared down at himself. “How am I _not_ dead?” 

“It wasn’t easy,” Haru admitted. “I’ve been working on this almost since – since what happened.” He drew in an unsteady breath before he dragged up a smile and wiped his forehead. He didn’t remember ever having been this tired before. “I should say that we’ve been working on it. Rei and Hajime did most of the tech work finding you. We got lucky.” 

Yuujin blinked. Haru wondered how much he really remembered. Did he know who Rei and Hajime were? 

“Your mom – the person we thought was your mom – she had your programming backed up in a couple of places. We tracked them down. We couldn’t be sure of how recent they were. That tech was a lot more complex than any of us understood back then. So it took a long time for us to get everything together.” He tried not to look too hard at Yuujin’s new body. 

He wasn’t YJ-14 anymore. If he had to have a designation like that, he would be YJ-24. Haru made certain this new body reflected ten years of potential growth. 

He’d made it relatively anatomically correct, too. He couldn’t do any less for Yuujin, could he? 

Yuujin blinked slowly and once again looked down then at Haru. “Ten years.” He swallowed. “It feels like it was yesterday. Only a few hours ago, even.” His fingers tightened around Haru’s. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I never would have…” 

Haru shook his head. He’d had ten years to work through this. “I know. You’re Yuujin. You’d never hurt me.” He managed a smile. “We’re going to have to thank Rei and Hajime. They spent years picking through your code and working out what was Leviathan and what wasn’t. There’s nothing left in there that we know of.” It might not be impossible that there could be something hidden that they’d missed, but Haru wasn’t ready to bet on it.; 

Yuujin still stared between himself and Haru. Then he started to slowly get up. “Haru -” 

Whatever else he intended to say, Haru interrupted with a hand on his wrist. “Can I say something first?” 

Yuujin nodded. Even with this older form, Haru could see how disturbed and uncertain he was. 

“I’ve missed you. I’ve really missed you. I know you’re going to want to catch up on everything – and everyone.” Haru breathed deep, hoping that he could get through this. “Would you mind if I kissed you?” 

Haru wasn’t sure what Yuujin might have been thinking. But the way Yuujin pulled back in surprise gave a fairly good idea regardless. Yuujin’s lips worked. 

“Haru? You – you want to?” He started to raise his free hand, then it dropped back down. “You want to kiss me?” 

“Yes,” Haru replied. A deep blush worked its way up his cheeks. “I really missed you – and – I -” 

Yuujin’s hand tightened on his. “If that’s what you want.” 

Haru wanted it so much. He would have argued about how it was all up to Yuujin, but that would spark debates on what Yuujin wanted because he wanted it and what he wanted because his programming told him to want it. He’d fretted over that for a decade. 

So he and Yuujin would worry about that in the future and leaned forward, resting his lips against Yuujin’s. He’d _dreamed_ about this more times than he could ever have counted, before and after everything that happened. Everything about Yuujin was warm and alive, his arms slid around Haru, and Haru leaned in closer. 

Yuujin’s fingers moved through Haru’s hair and Haru sighed in pleasure. He knew it couldn’t last forever. Everyone would want to see him again. 

But for now, he just reveled in having Yuujin back. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** There’s really so much I can do with this. But I have so much else that I’m doing for everything else. Well, one day?


End file.
